How Winry Got Her Wrench
by Ocean Queen Kai
Summary: Have you ever wondered HOW Winry got her wrench, or at the very least, how she came up with the idea to hit poor Edo WITH the said wrench every time he misbehaved? Well, even if you haven't, I'm here with the answer! This is MY version of how this happene
1. Chapter 1

Ever wonder how Winry got her first wrench? Or when the first "Hit Edo with a wrench" thing happened? Well, here'es MY version of how it happened!

* * *

How Winry got Her Wrench

"EDWARD!"  
The boy winced, crouching lower beneath the window, sighing in relief as the girl passed by.

"...Big brother?"  
"AGHHH!" Ed jumped in surprise, hitting his head on the windowsill. "I...Itai..." He whimpered, turning his amber eyes to the younger boy opposite him.

Both brothers had blonde hair, Alphonse's however was darker, and shorter, where Edward's was a much lighter hue, and in a small braid.

Al, the youngest at 7, sweatdropped,  
"Did you make Winry mad again...?"

Edward, age 8, pouted slightly, ignoring the throbbing pain in his head.  
"I don't know why! All I did was tell her that the dress she was wearing looked dumb!"

Al sighed and shook his head. His older brother could be so dense at times.  
"Then go and say you're sorry!"

Edward wrinkled his nose.  
"Are you crazy? She'd kill me if she saw me!"

"Not if you play it safe!"

Ed was silent, listening to his younger brother's plan. Anything had to be better then having Winry angry with him.

And so, about 10 minutes later, Edward was picking flowers. Reluctantly, I might add.

"Stupid Al...stupid flowers...I don't see how this'll he-" He was stopped by a cry of, 'YOU JERK!'

Peering around the tree he was behind, Edward saw a young woman, looking angrily at the young man opposite her. The young man tried to explain himself, ((something about needing to help his mom, or something to that effect)) but the girl would hear none of it. The man, in a hasty attempt to redeem himself, pulled some flowers from the grass and handed them to her.

The girl blinked, and Edward half-expected her to slap him, but instead it was the complete opposite.

The girl beamed and accepted the flowers. Edward blinked, even more confused now. The man, apparently deeming himself in safe territory, leaned forward and kissed the girl.

This got Edward thinking. Grabbing his small bouquet of flowers he raced off to find Winry.

Winry, as it turned out, was near the tool shed, admiring the different tools.

"Winry!" The girl turned to see Edward behind her, scuffing the ground with his shoe, looking guilty.

"Here." He thrust the flowers toward her and Winry, deeply confused, took them.  
"Sorry for saying your dress looked stupid."

_Oh yea, THAT'S why I was angry with him..._

"Um...thanks Ed!" She smiled.

And then, remembering the couple he saw earlier, Edward leaned forward and kissed her.

Winry's eyes went wide, then narrowed. Then her eyebrow twitched. She reached out, groping blindly for something, anything to hit the boy with. Her hand enclosed around something blunt and hard and without thinking, she swung it around.

Edward saw stars and went reeling.  
"A-ack!"

"JERK!" Winry huffed, turning on heel and storming off, blushing madly.

Al, who'd been watching form a safe distance away, sighed.  
"Brother..."

"W...WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR? WHAT DID SHE HIT ME WITH?"

"A wrench." Al sighed.

* * *

Like it, love it, hate it? Review and tell me 


	2. Challenge

Dear readers,  
I've come to issue you a challenge. If any of my fans is an artist, I would greatly appreciate them participating in this challenge.

TO ANY AND ALL ARTISTS: Would anyone like to draw a comic for me, based on this story? I would gladly rate and choose winners, honorable mentions, etc. I also promise that any and all comics will be mention in my next "chapter." Please review or e-mail me if you are interested in drawing a comic.

No requirements, except you must stick to the story. Also, e-mail/review when you're done the comic, with a URL or whatever so I know where to find it!

Thank you all,  
Ocean Queen Kai


End file.
